Rise of the Dragon
by arthurianlover
Summary: Imagine a time when the world was divided and man clashed against man, where the law runs without course, darkness awakes at the edges of maps, and Kings become consumed by sins. Cities fall and empires rise. Where an unlikely group: an orphan with a task, a cheater, a luster for power, a hidden heir, an imposter, and a silly girl will cross paths that will change history forever.


**~ One ~**

Merlin raced through the forest keeping low. His eyes scanned the ground for any foliage or rocks that could get in his way. The wind brushed coyly at his hair and his heart thumped, thumped against his breast. His arms ache. He comes to a stop and crouches behind one the many tall oaks in the seemingly never ending forest. He adjusts his sweaty grip on the bow he has kept taunt for almost a candle's mark and gazed into the bushes and trees. There! In between two trees sitting before him was a seven point buck.

The deer was tan as the clay pots the servants at his step-uncle's inn used to serve drink. Merlin watched as the adult buck looked around for his purser and seeming finally safe, reached down to eat some grass.

The forest behind and before them loomed like a mass. The server could easily pick out an easier prey for the forest ran from the little villages of Wales to the capital of Londuim. A sudden breeze kicked up and ruffled his cloths and air. His sent carried on the breeze and made the buck stall in his eating. Black eyes met brown. Merlin licked his lips knowing he would have to give chase once more.

The buck kicked its back legs and trotted backwards and then forwards like a dance. Merlin smirked. The buck wanted to play. Then they were off dashing through the forest. Oak and pine, bramble and thorns, leaves and roots and vines pulled at the young man. When a snagle root hooked Merlin's foot Merlin's mind went numb and his soul went flying. He could see past the root deep into the ground, way deep. He could sense the start of the root where its veins grabbed hold of the earth. With the ease of his mind, Merlin was able to ease the root from his foot and settle it back into the earth where no one could trip over it again. He saw the stag jump over a wall of twigs. He let the pressure within him drift out and the twigs creating a wall parted for him letting him continue his chase.

Ever since Merlin could recall he always felt a special connection with nature. He could feel the breath in the trees, the hum of the earth, the heartbeat of the tiniest insect wafting through the air. He could make plants grow and make crops grow with abundance (within a limit). He could, he felt in a way, become one with an animal.

He could recall once upon a time a memory that had plagued him since he could fully understand that the images was a memory. A man that was a hazy blur in blue and red. Rough hands petting his hair down and placing a kiss on his brow. A voice strong and throaty as they told the young boy to keep his special talent a secret. Such talents where dangerous if found by the wrong person. He knew the women was his mother. He did not know how, but he knew. He also knew, now understood, what had happened next…

Anger grabbed his throat and had him right where it wanted him. Red flashed in his vision and his ran faster. Hoping to escape the feeling and memory…but above all the task he had given himself that dreadful day.

The forest answered in kind by clearing a path and the trees blew hard as if feeling the anger. His hand wrapped more around the bow as he ran wanting to release the arrow. Release his anger.

The sun was starting to lower in the sky making the forest slip into shadows. The buck looked behind making sure Merlin was keeping up. _Shoot. Release. Now._

The deer wanted to be killed by the arrow. Merlin abruptly stopped. This was the first time he ever fully heard an animal communicate with him. He lowerd his bow and the deer stopped and dragged his antlers on the ground in what seemed like pleading anguish.

 _Yes._

"Why," Merlin whispered, "I won't."

He had wanted to take the buck for sport, but now that he knew that the deer had led him, baited him, and wanted him to end his life Merlin found that he could not.

The deer looked at him, _some choices, hard choices, are not always yours to make, but make them and follow through you must._ The deer sprang forward and disappeared into the tree line.

Merlin stood there gazing at the beast as he left. He looked at his bow in his hand. It was made from the finest wood. A huge and strong oak that he had widdled himself. He had been proud of it but now all he felt was a sadness he could not explain. Putting it on his back he started home.

He was passing the twig wall when he walked into something hard and fell to the ground, dropping his arrows and other supplies. Merlin's face smashed into the ground and he groaned, spitting dirt out of this mouth.

"Watch where your-"Merlin stopped seeing who had knocked him down.

A broad figure crouched down with wide eyes, "Merlin are you ok? I thought you saw me!"

"No I didn't and yes, I'm ok. Help me up would you" Merlin said as the said person helped him up. Merlin put his hands on his hips and shook his head, "That is the last time you're making me eat dirt. How many times has it been now? Five? And look all my supplies are tangled up now!"

Arthur huffed, "I said I was sorry didn't I? It's your fault you don't pay attention more."

Merlin looked at his oldest and best friend. Arthur was built like a warrior. Toned body and muscles. His blonde hair reached his shoulders but on most days, like today, he pulled in back into a tie to better keep it out of his face. Since they were little tikes playing at Arthur's father's feet that had been insurable and partners in crime, but ever since a year ago when Merlin took notice, really took notice of his friend, did he realize things were changing between them- and he was thrilled but terrified of what that change may be.

Merlin smiled, "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, Arthur. Just had a rough afternoon is all. Didn't catch anything," he offered so he did not have to explain. Arthur knew of his gift but he could not explain it in a way he could make the other lad understand.

Arthur bends down and helps Merlin pick up the mess of snares and traps. Their hands brushing once or twice causing Merlin to glance at Arthur. He wondered if his best friend felt the butterflies too.

Merlin thanked Arthur when he offerd to carry the bag. He looked at his best friend and sighed. He knew it wasn't uncommon for a man to love a man in their country most accepted it as it was. There was a well to do couple in fact in the village, but that did not make Merlin any calmer when he realized he was in love with his friend. The reason for this anxiety wasn't that he was attracted to a male but more the face he did not think his friend felt the same way. He wonderd if the reason things had been different lately was because Arthur knew of his feelings for him.

It was then he realized Arthur was not following him. He turned and found Arthur had not left the spot he had just been in. "Aren't you coming?"

"There is something…tonight," Arthur found himself at lost for words something that never happened. Instead he pointed at Merlin, "You can't go home like that."

Merlin knew he must look a fright with the forest in his hair and dirt smeared on his cloths and face. It wouldn't be the first nor the last time he had come home a mess and tracked mud and who knows what else into the end where his adopted parents ran the inn.

"At least let's stop at the creak to wash some of this dirt off. Mother wouldn't want us to track in dirt into the clean inn on nights of all nights."

"And, pray tell, what is so special about tonight?" Merlin cocked his head and blinked.

Merlin could always tell when Arthur was hiding a secret. It was the way his eyes sparkled and his lips pursed together like now. Arthur shook his head and came up and wrapped his arm around Merlin's neck sending Merlin's pulse to race just a little. He let Arthur led them to the creak. Stripping of his cloths as fast as he could, but leaving his undergarment on, Merlin quickly waded into the water. It wasn't as if He or Arthur had not seen each other naked at some point in the lives- they used to bath together as children and still swam together from time to time. Merlin though could not help but feel almost shy.

He ducked his head into the water and ran his hands through his hair. He always liked his hair. Not in a vain way of course it was more that the brown locks reminded him of the earth. Throwing his head back and letting drops of water slide down his back he shivered. Hearing a splash behind him he saw Arthur had joined him. He glanced at Arthur's lean and chiseled chest and was surprised how much right then and there he wanted nothing more than to be held by Arthur. Arthur rose an eyebrow catching Merlin watching and Merlin turned a scrawl.

"What is so special about tonight?" Merlin asked hoping to get an answer out of the blond this time. He floated on his back as Arthur moved his hand underwater making small ripples.

"It's a surprise. If I told you it would ruin it."

"I'm not a fan of surprises," Merlin stated.

To that Arthur replied, "And I'm not a fan of ruining them."

Merlin splashed Arthur making him cough as water went up his nose. He made a sort of growl deep in his throat and lunged at Merlin. The two went down into the shallow water wrestling. Both young men grunted and splashed as they each tried to gain the upper hand in the mock fight. Arthur lightly jabbed merlin in part of his ribs making Merlin for one second loosen his grip enough for Arthur to get ahold of his waist more securely. They both knew it was hopeless. Merlin was to skinny and not exactly strong as Arthur was.

Merlin gasped as he realized he was mere inches from Arthur's face, their bodies touching. He could feel the laboring breath as Arthur breathed, smell the honey smoke smell that was Arthur.

"Merlin…I.." Arthur starts to say, his face stern but he doesn't finish. He brings his lips to Merlin who stands in shock as Arthur's soft tounge runs across his lips. It's a slow kiss. A chaste kiss. A lover's kiss. Merlin clings to him knowing this is what he always wanted. This is what he needs.

"Merlin," Arthurs breaths and Merlin responds to the plea and opens his lips and pulls Arthur to him. They are fighting for control, to quench the fire passion and the tension that had been building for years. It is like they can not get enough. Arthur kisses Merlin's face. His neck. Arthur traces a hand down Arthur's stomach, to his waist line, feels a certain throbbing essence. Arthur gasp and picks Merlin off the ground.

"Arthur! Merlin!"

Arthur drops Merlin and Merlin lets out a sound like a squeak and gasp part surprise and longing. The voice calls again and a women in her middle year approaches. Her hair, grey like a cloudy sky, is up in a bun with trendless falling on a face approaching the age where wrinkles come unbidden. Streaks of flour powder her nose and chin, yoke and other food items cover her apron. Hands on hips she shakes her head. "There you boys are."

Arthur's aunt chided and guardian of Merlin tsked. "Arthur I sent you to fetch Merlin an hour ago. I asked you to come help me set up for tonight. I had to do it all by myself and have your uncle help me. He is not happy."

The two young men don't look at each other. Merlin blushes and hopes his guardian does not put together their rumbled state, fast breath, and flushed skins. Not that she would do anything per say. They were not family after all and she had often jokes that she would not be surprised if they turned out more than friends.

"Sorry Auntie, Merlin was a mess. Thought it best if he cleaned it. We got carried away."

"Well hurry along now. Everyone is waiting." Merlin thought he saw a glint of sadness in her eye but in a flash it was gone if it had been there to start with.

Gathering their things the boys followed the women up the path that would lead to the Inn. They were just passing the chicken coops and the small make shift lean too that was an sorry excuses for a barn when Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and stopped him.

"It wasn't a mistake," Arthur said then at Merlin's wide eyes look of confusion he clarified, "me kissing you. I knew..I knew you may have felt the same way as I do for you. For maybe a year now all I thought about…" he trialed off.

"What is going on, Arthur?" Merlin asked glancing at the farm. He knew something was up he could see it in the women's face down by the lake. He could feel it. Something was happing that transpired between this morning and now.

Arthur shuffled his feet, "I wanted to surprise you. This morning a letter came. Form the capital. I've been selected to try for the King's personal guard. Someone from the village up yonder got sick. And were the next village on the list for canndites. I was picked. Me!"

Merlin whirled. He could almost hear the clashing of swords, the yelling of men, and the toll of the bells that sung out every time a king's guard died from either war…or something far worse.

Arthur gripped his hand, "It's a great honor." It sounded like he was trying to convince Merlin as well as himself.

"I can't lose you too," Merlin thinks but at Arthur squeazing his hand he knew he must have said it out loud.

"I can not refuse. I don't want to either. It all I wanted since I knew was the king's guard was. You know this."

Merlin's chest tiggted. "If you don't come back?"

"I will. I must. If I make it I will have something to offer. Maybe then you and I…" he left the offer unspoken but Merlin heard it enough.

Him and Arthur could start a life of their own. Move out from this town and maybe into the city or another village where Merlin could run his herb-ology shop. Only once upon a time they talked of going as friends but now, today, it was more. Merlin wanted it more then anything.

"Please, think about it when I am gone."

Merlin is a loss for words, "I'm not sure…that's to say I don't know. I want to….but…"

But what? What could be stopping him. He knew more then anything this was what he always wanted. Arthur felt the same way. He wanted to be more then friends.

A wave of pain washed over Arthur's face and his face goes void of any and all emotions. "Well, until I come back then."

Merlin watches him stock off and open the wooden gate leading up a tiny dirt path to the back end of the inn where the kitchen was housed. Arthur stopped and looked at Merlin, "I've always loved you. More than a friend. Always." He then closed the gate and walked into the inn slaming the door. Merlin as left alone with the clucking of the chickens. It was as if they knew what had happened and was stating their disapproval in Merlin's reaction. Merlin kicked the ground. Tears in his eye.

He wants to follow him. Go into the inn and push him up against the wall and kiss him again and again. He wants to say I love you too. Because he does. Yet he could not. He felt loss and alone right then more than ever. The sun had set and the stars were beginning to come out and the moon shone bright on the Inn.

Merlin went inside and was quite through the family meal and the speeches made by Arthur's uncle and friends alike. He only touched his food and nibbled here and there. His stomach was to knotted to eat. When asked to make a toast he silently shook his head and he was passed. The mistress of the Inn gave Merlin a thoughtful look.

After the dinner of stew and other yummy foods, Merlin sat listing and watching. The inn was made up of a thousand different voices that seemed to keep it built together more than the wooden beams that rose high to the roof. Minstrels played their instruments and a women sang some ballad or another the guest had heard a million times but still sang along in drunken voices and danced to it in clumsy gesture. Making his way past the bodies and the smoke filled room, Merlin slipped into the kitchen that once was quiet and outside. Finally he was alone with his thoughts.

He thought of the promise he made to himself years ago on the fateful day he learned of anger and death. It was that promise alone that stopped him from seeking out ealier and now and accepting the offer. It was what tore his heart in two as a single tear slipped down his cheek. He could not tell Arthur yes to the match, to the bonding he wanted. For how could he plan a future he did not know if he would be around to witness? He sighed.

A lone own hooted in the trees. A rustling makes him look up. There in the trees is the buck he had chased earlier. The one who wanted to die. To give up. To forget just like him. It is time, Merlin thinks, to act so he could have a future and fulfill his promise.

And the timing could not be more perfect.

 **Thank you for reading chapter one of my new story, Rise of the Dragon. I have high hopes for this new story. If interested, please, comment below and I shall continue!**


End file.
